Warg Blackthorn
Introduction Warg Blackthorn is the brother of Jakken Blackthorn and the son of arg is a fearsome pirate who takes no prisoners. He has a fearsome hatred for the World Government, Big Mom, World Nobles, and anyone else who owns slaves. If there is one thing that should be noted about this wolfish teen is that he has a blood feud with Saint Innes. he swore on the blood flowing though his veins that one day he would one day beat the man to a inch of his life, as Warg can not kill thanks to a promise he made with his former fiance Jill. Appearance Warg always wears his black leather jacket and under that he wears a crimson red shirt. He wears blue jeans on his legs and a pair of generic black sneakers with a wolf for a logo. On his hands he wears black finger-less gloves. Warg stands five feet and ten inches tall and has the same copper tone skin that his brother has. His hair however is pitch black along with his eyes. It is a trait he gained from there father. Personality Blackthorn has a explosive personality. He can switch from being calm to angry at the drop of a hat. It does not take much to do this either. If you bring up something he associated with Jill he will flip out and beat the crap out of you or some nearby object. Most of the time he beats up the person who said it. However he makes a exception for his little brother. That is usually how Blackthorn gets into fights when he enters port. He gets angry and then punches something and then breaks it. Then somebody wants damages to be repaired or paid. It should be noted that Blackthorn is not all rage. The rage is merely a reflection of his grief. At the hands of a World Noble Warg's fiance Jill was slain. She was cut down in the prime of her youth by a man who looked down on her and Warg. This sparked his hated for both the World Government and World Nobles. Warg is usually a mean person. he does not take excuses and his tong is as sharp as a viper. Abilities and Powers S Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are NOT 'from this wiki that are related to this page 'Help and Advice To create your new character. 1. COPY THE ENTIRE LAYOUT except the template above and the Help and Advice section. 2. PASTE INTO YOUR NEW PAGE Category:Gurentaika Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Senses Category:LordNoodleXIV